1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having an assembly for sensing a transient vibration of a tub.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, water and detergent are held in a tub of a drum type washing machine and a laundry is put in a drum inside the tub. The drum is then rotated to perform washing, rinsing, and dewatering.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a general drum type washing machine and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of a general drum type washing machine.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a general washing machine consists of a base 2, a cabinet body 4 provided on the base 2 to have an open front side, a tub 6 provided in the cabinet body 4 to hold water or detergent, a drum 8 rotatably provided in the tub 6, a motor 10 rotating the drum 8, a cabinet cover 32 provided to the front side of the cabinet body 4 to have a laundry entrance at a central part, a control panel 34 provided over the cabinet cover 32 to control the washing machine, a lower cover 36 provided under the cabinet cover 32, a top plate 38 provided over the cabinet cover 4, a gasket 40 provided between the tub 6 and the entrance, an inlet assembly 42 for supplying water or detergent to the tub, and a drain assembly 44 for discharging the used water in the tub 6 outside the washing machine.
The top and bottom of the tub 6 are supported by springs 6a and dampers 6b attenuating vibrations, respectively. The drum 8 holds water inside. A multitude of perforated holes 8a are formed at a circumference of the drum 8, and a plurality of lifts 8b lifting up the laundry to fall are installed on an inner circumference of the drum 8.
A door 32a that is revolvable is installed at the cabinet cover 32 to open/close the laundry entrance.
However, in the above-constituted general washing machine, the laundry inside the drum 8 is entangled while a washing, rinsing, or dewatering step is in progress. In such a case, a transient vibration appears on the tub 6 to hit an inside of the cabinet 4.
Hence, the washing machine makes noise, the cabinet 4 or the tub 6 may be broken, and the washing machine rocks right and left or back and forth.
To overcome such problems, many efforts are made to develop of a new washing machine having a vibration sensing assembly for preventing the transient vibration of the tub.